Montagsmorgens in Deutschland
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Dies ist mein Beitrag zu einer Challenge auf www. profsnape. de . Das Thema lautete: Was wäre wenn DU auf Severus Snape treffen würdest? Keinesfalls ernst zu nehmen!


_Diese Geschichte ist mein Beitrag für einen Wettbewerb auf : http://www (.) profsnape (.) de_

_Das Thema lautete: Was wäre wenn DU auf Severus Snape treffen würdest?_

**Montagsmorgen in Deutschland**

Der Parkplatz war noch erstaunlich leer. Merkwürdig, heute war doch Angebotstag, aber dennoch...mein Auto war das einzige auf dem gesamten Parkplatz!

Zu viele Parklücken machen mich immer so übertrieben wählerisch - mal schlage ich das Lenkrad nach rechts ein, um einen freien Platz anzusteuern, nur um es dann hektisch herumzureißen und den daneben zu wählen - oder doch lieber den gegenüberliegenden?

Egal - ich hatte es geschafft meinen Kombi unterzubringen, nun stand er da und blinkte mir fröhlich zu, als ich ihn per Fernbedienung verriegelte.

Völlig in Gedanken kramte ich in meinem Portemonnaie - nicht etwa nach Bargeld - ich habe eine Ec-Karte und seit Aldi die nimmt, bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt...ach, sagen wir eher, ich bin seitdem die glücklichste einkaufende Hausfrau der Welt, denn um mich als Mensch...als _Frau_ glücklich zu machen, bedarf es schon etwas mehr.

Doch im Moment kramte ich noch nicht einmal nach dem vielgeliebten Plastikkärtchen, sondern nach seinem kleinen runden Artgenossen - dem Einkaufswagenchip. Vorbei sind die Zeiten, in denen man seine Mitmenschen schon auf dem Parkplatz fragen konnte: "''tschuldigung - haben Sie 'ne Mark drin? Dann geb ich Ihnen meine und nehm' schon mal Ihren Wagen."

Theoretisch könnte man ja auch die Plastikmünzchen einfach untereinander tauschen - aber ich bin da eigen und will meine unbedingt behalten - erstaunlicherweise scheine ich nicht die einzige zu sein der es so geht, denn noch nie hat mir jemand das Angebot gemacht, meinen wertlosen Chip gegen seinen zu tauschen.

Als ich nun näher zu den Schlangen geparkter Einkaufswagen kam, runzelte ich kritisch die Stirn.

Dort stand ein Mann und kämpfte mit den metallischen Monstern, nicht ohne dabei mehrere unflätige Worte von sich zu geben, die ich hier nicht wiederholen mag.

Als ich ihn so an den leblosen Dingern reißen sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass mir der Lärm, den er dabei veranstaltete, längst hätte auffallen müssen. War er aber nicht - und auch jetzt war es mir eigentlich gleich, dass er solchen Höllenlärm machte, denn mein Blick war auf seine Kleidung gerichtet und ließ meine Gedanken in eine Richtung wandern, die mir ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

Dieser Kerl hatte es wohl heute morgen schwer eilig gehabt.

Bestimmt war es irgend so ein Penner, der panisch bemerkt hatte, dass ihm das Frühstücksbier ausgegangen war und der sich kopflos aus dem Haus gestürzt hatte, um diesem schrecklichen Zustand ein Ende zu bereiten. Dabei hatte er augenscheinlich vergessen, dass er immer noch seinen Bademantel trug. Schwarz noch dazu - ich mag schwarze Bademäntel - aber doch nicht morgens um acht vorm Aldi!

Ich näherte mich diesem sonderbaren Exemplar von Mensch vorsichtig von hinten. Nein, ich wollte ihn nicht in einem Anfall von Albernheit erschrecken - ich wollte nur einen eigenen Einkaufswagen. Der Mann zuckte dennoch heftig zusammen, als er sich auch schon wie ein Panther zu mir umwandte. Soviel Geschmeidigkeit hätte ich einem verschlafenen Alki gar nicht zugetraut, dachte ich noch so bei mir - und dann sah ich seine Augen - nein, seinen Mund - obwohl den eigentlichen Ausschlag seine Nase gab. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Gesamtbild, ich mag mich jetzt nicht festlegen - jedenfalls stockte mir der Atem und mein Plastikchip fiel zu Boden und rollte unter die Reihe Einkaufswagen, vor der jener Mann stand, der doch ständig in meiner Phantasie herumspukte und den ich dennoch nicht gleich erkannt hatte - nicht von hinten - nicht an einem Einkaufswagen zerrend - nicht vor einem Muggelsupermarkt.

Oh Gott, ich sollte hier abbrechen und nicht weiter erzählen - das alles glaubt mir doch eh kein Schwein - aber vielleicht sind Sie, lieber Leser, ja auch gar kein Schwein, und glauben mir doch.

Jedenfalls sah mich der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen erstaunlich verschreckt an. 'Gut', dachte ich bei mir, 'der sieht nur so aus - der ist nicht Snape - wie auch?'

Das hatte gut geklappt, ich war mir sicher, er ist nicht eine Romanfigur, die zum Leben erwacht ist und mich am Montagmorgen an meinen Verstand zweifeln lässt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er mich erst am gestrigen Sonntagabend noch schier um den Verstand gebracht hatte - nur wesentlich angenehmer!

Und dann öffnete er den Mund und...sprach!

Ich weiß den Wortlaut nicht mehr, weil ich doch im Klang seiner Stimme badete und irgendwie musste mir wohl Wasser ins Ohr gekommen sein, denn ich hörte plötzlich nur noch ein merkwürdiges Rauschen. Mein Blick musste sich an etwas festhalten, damit ich nicht ohnmächtig wurde und untätig zwischen Einkaufswagen rumlag - schließlich war ich so früh einkaufen gefahren, damit ich später am Vormittag noch an meiner FF weiterschreiben konnte, bevor die Kinder nach hause kamen. Also heftete ich meinen Blick auf seinen Bademantel, der natürlich gar kein Bademantel war, sondern eine Robe. Klar - eine Lehrerrobe - so wie bei Harry Potter - HAHA! Du wirst schon verrückt, Mädel - heute keine FF-Schreiberei, heute war ein langer Spaziergang fällig, während dem man sich nach dem Sinn deines Lebens fragen kannst. Der Sinn des Lebens? Wen interessiert der, wenn Severus Snape vor einem steht? Mich interessierte er im Moment jedenfalls nicht wirklich sonderlich - Snape schien dagegen sehr wohl etwas brennend zu interessieren, und endlich verebbte das Rauschen in meinen Ohren und ich konnte ihn verstehen - naja, er war inzwischen auch mächtig laut geworden.

"WAS machen Sie hier?!"

Was stellte der denn für dämliche Fragen?

Also in meinen Stories war der Mann intelligent - in denen meiner lieben FF-Kolleginnen auch - naja, und sogar bei Rowling war er ein schlaues Kerlchen...ein mieser Mörder...aber schlau!

"Ich habe gefragt, was Sie hier machen!", wiederholte er befehlend.

Gut, auf dumme Fragen gibt es ja bekanntlich auch dumme Antworten: "Einkaufen."

"Das geht jetzt nicht - verschwinden Sie!"

Na, der hatte ja wohl Nerven! Ich kümmerte mich praktisch Tag und Nacht darum, dass er ein interessantes, aufregendes und orgastisches Leben führte und was tat er - er sagte mir, ich solle verschwinden!

Ich hatte jetzt viele Gedanken auf meine Empörung verwendet, und dann kam meine geballte Antwort: "Ne!"

Eine seine Augenbrauen hob sich in die Höhe - damit konnte er mich nicht beeindrucken - hatte ich schließlich schon tausendmal drüber gelesen und geschrieben. Aber dann tat er etwas, das ich noch nicht kannte und auch noch nie gelesen hatte - er schmiss sich auf die Knie, kletterte unter die Einkaufswagen und fischte meinen Chip raus.

"Darf ich den haben?", fragte er dann auch noch völlig uncharakteristisch.

Wieder fiel meine Antwort ähnlich wie die zuvor aus: "Ne - meiner!"

Er wollte ihn gerade wieder unter die Einkaufswagen werfen, als ich ihm das Teil aus den Fingern riss.

"Warum zaubern Sie sich nicht selbst einen", herrschte ich ihn schließlich an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr enttäuscht war, weil der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte tatsächlich so ein uncharmantes Ekel war.

"Zaubern?", hakte er misstrauisch nach.

"Ja - zaubern!"

"Dann wissen Sie also, wer ich bin?", fragte er und sah dabei nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

Ich nickte geflissentlich.

"Scheiße", ließ er sich zu einem Fäkalausdruck herab, "Sie sollten gar nicht hier sein", brauste er dann auf.

Ich schickte ihm eines seiner spöttischen Lachen, die ich täglich vor dem Spiegel übe und meine Stimme klang fast so spöttisch, wie die seine in meinen Gedanken.

"_Ich_ sollte nicht hier sein? _Sie_ sollten nicht hier sein!"

"Es ist eigentlich unmöglich, dass Sie hier sind", beharrte er.

"Und warum, Professor Snape – Sir?"  
Er schien sofort etwas versönlicher, als ich diese Anrede benutzte und tatsächlich ließ er sich zu einer Erklärung herab.

"Weil ich einen Schutzzauber auf diesen Bereich gelegt habe. Kein Muggel sollte näher als bis auf einen Kilometer an diesen Ort herankommen."

Mir entfuhr ein ungläubiges Lachen.

"Die Leute wollen einkaufen - es ist Montagmorgen. Da kommen die Leute in die Läden gerannt, als hätten sie das ganze Wochenende nur von Brot und Wasser gelebt."

Doch während ich es ihm erklärte, sah ich mich auf dem Parkplatz um - mein Auto war immer noch das einzige weit und breit, selbst die Straße war nicht befahren.

Seine Stimme klang eisig: "Ausschließlich _ich_ sollte in der Lage sein, diesen Bereich innerhalb des Schutzzaubers zu betreten - ich möchte eine Erklärung!"

Tja, die wollte ich auch - und ich hatte sogar eine, traute mich aber nur zögerlich, sie auszusprechen.

"_Ich_ bin _Sie_...manchmal jedenfalls - naja, ziemlich oft", gab ich stammelnd zu.

Er sah mich forschend an, dann nickte er knapp. "Sie sind eine von diesen FF-Autorinnen, die sich die Nächte damit um die Ohren schlagen, mich in wilde Bettgeschichten einzuarbeiten, damit Sie selbst einen schriftstellerischen Orgasmus erleben."

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass der Mann ein riesen Ekel ist?

"Kann schon sein", knirschte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Schön, das erklärt warum Sie den Schutzzauber durchbrechen konnten - Sie sind eine billige Kopie von mir."

"Sie sind eine Kopie von sich selbst", knirschte ich abermals zornig, dann fügte ich entschieden an: "Hören Sie zu, ich muss einkaufen - habe heute noch viel zu erledigen, also heben Sie diesen Schutzzauber bitte auf, okay?"

"Nein - ich muss auch einige Dinge besorgen - deshalb bin ich schließlich eigens hergekommen", wies er mich zurecht.

"Sie haben keinen Chip für den Wagen", sagte ich nicht ohne einen Anflug von Schadenfreude.

"Aber Sie - wir werden uns einen Wagen teilen."

Hatte ich je geschrieben, dass dieser Mann herrlich bestimmend ist? Er ist _abscheulich _bestimmend, nur um das klarzustellen.

"Ich brauche aber viel Zeug", warf ich ein.

"Ich nicht - Sie schieben!"

Schön, wenn sich die Dinge so schnell klären - so...ein...Blödmann!

Also befreite ich mit Hilfe der Plastikmagie einen der Wagen von seinen Artgenossen und schob das Ding auf die Glasschiebetür zu. Sie öffnete sich anstandslos. Gleich beim Brot machte ich den ersten Halt und schmiss Toast, Vollkorntoast, Brotscheiben Bauernmild, Vollkornbrot ohne Kruste, Stutenbrot und Knäcke in den Einkaufswagen. Eine Freundin fragte mich mal: "Esst ihr eigentlich auch etwas anderes als Brot? Ja, tun wir - aber Snape schien sich das auch gerade zu fragen - ich ignorierte ihn.

Eine Dose Cappuccino fand den Weg in den Wagen, genauso wie eine Tüte Lakritz. Snape dauerte mein Einkaufsexzess wohl jetzt schon zu lange - tja, hatte _er_ sich einen Wagen teilen wollen oder _ich_?

Wir kamen gerade ein paar Meter weiter, als ich Dose um Dose Kafu in den Wage packte.

Snape nahm eine davon wieder heraus, sah darauf und blickte mich dann spöttisch an: "Wie viel davon brauchen Sie denn noch?"

"Ich habe _zwei_ Katzen", erklärte ich kalt.

Ich schmiss noch ein paar Dosen den anderen hinterher, dann schob ich den Wagen entschieden weiter. Eine kurze gedankliche Überprüfung meines Badezimmerbestandes fand in meinem Kopf statt. Reinigungsmittel waren noch genug da - Schaumfestiger - Zahnbürsten - ...Shit...Tampons waren fällig. Entschieden griff ich ins Regal und die Packung fand den Weg auf die Katzenfutterdosen.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Himmel, der Mann war schwierig...so ganz ohne weibliche Lebensbegleitung fehlte ihm die nötige Feinfühligkeit, die der Partner einer menstruierenden Frau zwangsweise an den Tag legen muss - gegen Monatsblutungen hilft nämlich kein Augenverdrehen.

"Brauchen Sie noch viel?", fragte er entnervt.

"Ja! Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich viel Zeug brauche. Warum gehen Sie nicht einfach schon mal holen was _Sie_ brauchen, dann geht es vielleicht schneller", schlug ich vor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

Also setzten wir unseren Weg wie ein altes Ehepaar fort - ich und Snape.

Konnte der Mann nicht in einer einsamen Nacht in meinem Bett auftauchen - musste es hier sein, in einem Markt voller Billigangebote?

So wandelten wir weiter durch die Gänge und ich muss zugeben, dass es ganz angenehm war, nicht ständig andere Einkaufswagen in der Gegend rumzuschieben, um an die Dinge zu gelangen, die der Mensch doch so dringend benötigt.

Snape ging neben mir her. Schon seine Haltung passte nicht an diesen Ort. Er ging aufrecht - stolz - unnahbar...dabei hätte ich doch nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen...

Ich tat so, als interessiere mich ein weit entferntes Preisschild, um ihn genauer in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Dann schluckte ich hart, als er meinen Blick spöttisch erwiderte.

"Wenn Sie sich wirklich so oft in mich hineinversetzen, dann müsste Ihnen klar sein, dass so ein dümmlicher Trick nicht funktioniert. Also,_ was_ wollen Sie?"

Hey, diese Frage war zu direkt.

Es gab so viele Antworten darauf.

Ich sah mich panisch um. Sex auf den Gefriertruhen wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht.

Oder wir nahmen das Transportband an den Kassen - da war im Moment ohnehin nicht viel los. Danach könnten wir eine der Sektflaschen köpfen, an denen wir schon vorbeigetigert waren.

Oh, verdammt, las der etwa gerade meine Gedanken?

Ein Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten, das ich nicht zwangsweise als bedrohlich bezeichnen würde. Seine Stimme drang mir direkt bis in die Tiefen meines schmutzigen Verstandes: "_Was_ wollen Sie?"

"Milch!", stieß ich hervor und riss den Einkaufswagen um 180° herum, damit ich auf die Packungen mit den diskret grasenden Kühe Zugriff hatte.

"Das trifft sich gut", sagte er ohne das Funkeln aus seinen Augen zu nehmen, dann fügte er an, "genau _das_ wollte ich nämlich auch gerade."

Ich überlegte immer noch, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Sex auf einem der spärlichen Möbelstücke dieses Supermarktes meinte, als ich begriff, dass er tatsächlich Milch in den Einkaufswagen packte. Zwei Packungen, drei Packungen, vier...fünf...hey, den Wagen könnte er gleich selber schieben, wenn dieser nach seiner Milcheinkaufsorgie aus allen Nähten platze und schwer wie Sau war!

"Was machen Sie mit soviel Milch?", stieß ich verblüfft aus.

"Milchreis", kam die knappe Antwort.

Klar! Ich Schaf! Milchreis! Was fragte ich auch so dämlich?

'Milchreis...Milchreis...', trällerte es in meinem Kopf, während wir langsam zu den Kassen gingen. Vor lauter Schreck vergaß ich sogar das Obst - das wird lange Gesichter zu hause geben; aber ich glaube mein verblüfftes Gesicht sprengte ohnehin schon jeden Rahmen, als Severus Snape mir knallhart ins Gesicht sagte, dass er Milchreis kocht.

Jede weitere Frage verkniff ich mir lieber - ob er ihn warm aß, oder kalt - ob er Zimt und Zucker drüberstreute, oder doch lieber heiße Kirschen darüber gießt.

Ich wollte ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen...nein, verdammt, das stimmt nicht...ich wollte_ mich_ nicht in Verlegenheit bringen! Denn ich war seltsam berührt, wenn ich mir vorstellte, wie er diese zähe weiße Masse in sich hineinschaufelte, während er sich auf eines seiner gefürchteten Todessertreffen vorbereitete.

An der Kasse angekommen, schmiss ich meine Sachen aufs Band und sah ihn dann fragend an.

Er schien nichts ungewöhnlich zu finden und positionierte seine Milchpackungen direkt hinter meinen Kram.

"Kaufen Sie eigentlich öfter für lau ein?", fragte ich etwas nervös.

"Für lau?", kam auch prompt die Gegenfrage.

"Ja, für lau - für mit ohne zu bezahlen."

Sein Blick strafte mich so sehr, dass es keiner Worte bedurfte, um mich rot anlaufen zu lassen.

Ohne sich von mir abzuwenden zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die unbesetzte Scannerkasse.

Und dann geschah tatsächlich alles wie von Zauberhand. Die Waren wurden gescannt, der Einkaufswagen brachte sich in Position und alles schwebte fein säuerlich nach Gewicht und Zerbrechlichkeit sortiert hinein.

Schließlich verwandelte Snape noch eine nicht geringe Menge Zauberergold in Euroscheine und passende Münzen, ehe die Kasse aufsprang und er das Geld säuberlich in die dafür vorgesehenen Fächer sortierte. Dann noch ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab um die Uhrzeit zu manipulieren und für ihn schien der Fall erledigt.

"Ich muss auch noch bezahlen", überkam mich ein Anfall von Legalität.

"Hab ich schon - geht heute auf meine Rechnung", erwiderte er ohne viel Aufhebens.

Ein dümmliches Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht und das 'Danke' klang nicht weniger lächerlich.

Als wir wieder vor dem Geschäft standen, packte er sich seine Milch nun doch etwas umständlich unter den Arm, während er den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte.

Er nuschelte ein paar Worte, die nach einem magischen Spruch klangen, worauf seine Arme plötzlich wieder jungfräulich frei waren - frei genug, um eine Jungfrau wie mich in die selben zu schließen.

Jungfrau? Mist, was schreib ich denn hier? Wenn ich solche Sachen behaupte, dann werden Sie mir- lieber Leser - wohl den Rest auch nicht glauben.

Aber es war so!

Ich könnte es sogar beweisen, wenn Sie die Güte hätten mich mal besuchen zu kommen und einen Blick in meine Portemonnaie werfen würden.

Da gibt es nämlich etwas zu bestaunen - etwas, das nicht mehr da ist - meinen Einkaufswagenchip - das Fach ist jetzt leer!

Ich schenkte die Plastikmünze Professor Snape, bevor er schließlich vor meinen Augen disapparierte. Er hielt das runde Ding zwischen seinen Fingern und versprach mir, gut auf ihn Acht zu geben.

Sollten Sie also jemals einem Mann mit kinnlangem schwarzem Haar beim Einkaufen begegnen, der einen kleinen gelben Plastikchip in einen Einkaufswagen steckt, dann sehen Sie besser ganz genau hin, es könnte Severus Snape sein.

Und wenn Sie ihn treffen, fragen Sie ihn dann bitte von mir, wie der Milchreis geworden ist.

Ende


End file.
